


Interns' Guides to Saving A Province

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, tldr people are mad, what even is this tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: When the kingdom of Freeform decides to cut off Shadowhunters Province, many people are outraged. The citizens all fight loudly, but all in different ways. Perhaps the most humorous and petty methods come from the Interns.





	1. An Introduction to the World of Fandom, More Specifically the Continent of TeleVision Shows

On the continent of TeleVision Shows, or TVS, there presided many kingdoms, known as Networks. These Networks (Netflix, The CW, Fox, to name a few) funded Provinces, and in return, the Provinces brought in population and better reputation for the Networks. Provinces would be funded in terms decided by Networks. Each Province had regions and cities, and most had a similar layout, with a Harbor region near the ocean surrounding the continent (where the Ship cities were located. Harbor regions were sometimes split into counties, like OTP County and BROTP County), a Farming region (where many of the Fan Creation cities were, this region was usually split into even further into counties such as Fanart and Fanfiction), and Governing areas (where different divisions of the Government, also known as Cast&Crew would meet to discuss how to further the Province) that we're usually surrounded by Character cities.

Of the Networks, there was one known as Freeform. It had been previously called ABC Family, but wanting to expand their populations to be more diverse, they rebranded, relying heavily on one Province, Shadowhunters, to help them do so. 

Years later, Shadowhunters and Freeform were both thriving, with Shadowhunters gaining more and more citizens and paving the way for diversity and acceptance among people in their Province and others. On June 4th, 2018, in the middle of Shadowhunters' third term, Freeform announced that when the term was over, funding would be discontinued. Citizens of Shadowhunters would be moved to other Provinces of their choosing. 

The citizens were outraged. With how wonderfully Shadowhunters was progressing, both in popularity and citizens' happiness and acceptance, it was assumed that they'd be getting at least a fourth term, if not many many more. They had just been waiting on the announcement.

However, this was not the first time a Province had been cut off before its time was due. Citizens knew what to do, and started the #SaveShadowhunters movement. They knew that if other Networks wanted their Province, and Freeform relinquished the population rights, then they could continue on happily for more terms. 

Shadowhunters citizens flooded Networks with flyers, messages, letters, and more. Among the citizens, a select few arose to lead the fight. Some directly on the front lines, organizing protests and email sending parties, such as ShumDario News, Bane&Lewis, and BasicShadowhuntersStuff. Among these more well-known fighters there were also groups like the Lightwood-Banes. 

And some, just as praised and looked to as those on the front lines, fought in different, subtler, and sometimes far more petty ways. 

Like the Interns.


	2. Blue and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the first two interns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look it's chapter 2

Every fairy tale kingdom has its castle, just as every Network has its Headquarters. And every castle and Headquarters has its workers. And all workers start somewhere. Sometimes, that means interning.

* * *

_June 6th, 2018_

In a basement somewhere on the Continent, two women sat, both sprawled in beanbag chairs, blue and red respectively, with the red chair woman's head pillowed in the other woman's lap. Blue chair woman had her head thrown back, almost hanging off the beanbag, and she was running her right hand through the red chair woman's hair. Her other arm was flopped down onto the old carpet underneath them.

"Hey, babe?" Blue woman's voice came out, loud and slightly gravelly.

"'Sup?" Red woman looked up slightly.

"You know how now that we know more about the story of how Shadowhunters was cut off, everyone has been blaming Freeform? And calling them names like Freeflop, Freefail, Failform, Flipflop, etc?"

"Yeah," Red said, slightly tentative, having no idea where Blue was going with this. She reached a hand up, intertwining it with the one in her hair. With her other hand, she pulled Blue's arm across her shoulder and settled their left hands together across her chest. Their rings, simple gold and silver with a small gem on each, flashed in the dim basement light. "What about it?"

Blue lifted her head, looking at Red's face and then at their clasped left hands. She smiled, soft and slight. "What if I went for a job interview at our beloved Flipflop?"

Red blinked. And sat up abruptly, shoving her beanbag back a bit with the force of the sudden lurch. "Are you serious? The other citizens will crucify you, not to mention, you hate them just as much as everyone else."

Blue's grin only grew wider. "Exactly. What we need is information. I'll see if I can work there, and, as everyone would expect nothing professional from a stupid intern, of which I would play the role of  _very_ well, I can leak stuff that Freefail does publicly. On Twitter."

Red nodded, albeit still slightly wary. "But still, even if you interned, you'd be an  _intern_. You wouldn't really change anything."

"Perspective. Hearing an opinion that supports more terms for Shadowhunters from someone actually  _working_ with Freeform can help. Motivation and a bit of pettiness goes a long way." She sat up, and looked at Red.

Red nodded again, slowly, processing, "Yeah, okay." She got up and scooted half into Blue's lap, resting her head against the taller girl's shoulder. She turned slightly and a small smirk found its way to her face. "Go for it."

* * *

_June 8th, 2018_  


"Bro." Blue all but tumbled down the stairs to the basement. Red looked up, startled. A giddy and almost manic smile was on Blue's face.

"I got the job." 

* * *

_June 11, 2018_  


As Blue's fingers tapped rapidly across the bottom of her phone, sending tweet after sarcastic tweet, Red's gaze kept flitting between her and her own phone as she scrolled lazily through the Twitter account of @freeformintern. 

"Do your bosses not notice this account?"

Blue didn't look up, but scoffed, though she was clearly suppressing a grin. "Please. If they did, they wouldn't see past the thick layer of sarcasm. If you look at my tweets without really looking at them, it just looks like an intern blindly following whatever the heck their Network decides."

Red snorted. "Whatever you say, but in mine, and all your followers' opinions, since they all seem to be Shadowhunters citizens, you are definitely not subtle." She looked down again and guffawed. "Yeah, 'Besides cancelling shows, we also love cancelling employees!' Real subtle, honey."

* * *

_July 5, 2018_

"Honey?"

Blue looked up with delight, smiling big at her wife. "Hey babe!! Where were you today?"

Red shifted awkwardly on her feet, her chin pressed to her chest so her wife couldn't see the humongous grin on her face.  _Goddammit, control your face muscles so you can surprise her._

Blue lifted an eyebrow and sat up a bit, and when Red didn't move, she rose from her beanbag chair and walked over. "Babe are you alright? Why don't you come sit?" Upon moving closer, she saw something clipped to the breast of her spouse's sweater. "...Netfl-" she read. "Why do you have 'Netflix' written on your nametag and-"

Red finally looked up, unable to contain herself anymore. She had been tugging furiously on the fraying grey sleeves of her sweater in her excitement, and if she had to wait any longer she literally would've ripped them. 

"You were hired at Netflix?" "I'm interning at Netflix!!!!"

Blue stared at her wife in awed happiness and pride. She shook her head, and took a second to process what had just been said. Finally, her eyebrows furrowed and she leaned forward a bit in confusion. "Wait, why?"

Red smirked. "Why was I hired? You don't believe in me? And to think I married you."

Blue sputtered. "Wait no that's not what I meant by the Angel! I mean, why'd you go for the job?"

"I know, I know," the other woman laughed. "Well, you went to work at Freeform when most of the citizens' attention was toward them. And while it still is, now a lot of people are looking to Netflix to see if they'll take our Province in, especially with all the recent praise and media attention they've been very clearly dedicating towards us. While I don't think I'll be able to get much intel, it'd be nice to join you in your extremely petty tweets, you know, shading Freeflop, but from a different Network's perspective this time." Red finished her explanation, and looked in surprise to see Blue glued to her phone. She frowned, until she got her own phone out and saw her most recent tweets. 

**@freeformintern**

_has anyone made an @[ **netflix**](https://twitter.com/netflix) intern account yet?... not saying that someone should but someone definitely should. [~~#~~ **SaveShadowhunters**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SaveShadowhunters?src=hash) [~~#~~ **PickUpShadowhunters**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/PickUpShadowhunters?src=hash)_

**__@freeformintern**

_If you don't know what to post, I'll give you a start! How about "Wow I love promoting our services with a province that's not ours and is officially cut off, it's not at all suspicious!!"[ ~~#~~ **SaveShadowhunters**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/SaveShadowhunters?src=hash) [~~#~~ **PickUpShadowhunters**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/PickUpShadowhunters?src=hash)_

Red smirked and quickly set to work.

   


A few hours later a new tweet popped up on the #SaveShadowhunters.  


   


**@InternNetflix**

**  
**

____ _“Wow I love promoting our services with a show that’s not ours and is officially cancelled, it’s not at all suspicious!”_

  


Red looked up at her  wife from her spot fully spread out on her beanbag, head reclined lazily back. Blue's breath hitched slightly, at the sight of her wife, so laid out and carelessly happy.

  


"Good to be working with you honey."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit of a mess (my first fanfic) but i hope y'all are enjoying it so far!! please leave suggestions, i'm always trying to improve my writing!! i still haven't decided if this will have an actual plot or if after all the Interns are introduced it'll just be shits and giggles


End file.
